


i can't believe you've done this

by flowerfred



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's really short, M/M, Non-Famous AU, OR IS HE, but cute, guanlin is a cheater, just like sungwoon, so i guess it's, the cube chicks go laser tagging, the title is a vine reference, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfred/pseuds/flowerfred
Summary: Seonho and Guanlin go laser tagging and Guanlin is a little shit as per ususal.That's basically it.





	i can't believe you've done this

Darkness was surrounding him, his breath coming out in pants, he was cautiously looking around, ready to react at any given moment.   
There were neon lights, colorful but not bright enough for him to properly grasp his surroundings in the laser tag hall.  
Seonho was looking over his left shoulder when suddenly, he was grabbed by the waist and pulled into a corner, his shriek being muffled by a pair of lips covering his own.  
He quickly identified the pair of lips as his boyfriend's, eagerly returning the kiss.

Kissing Guanlin was like a drug to him, there was no way he could ever get enough of it.  
The older was cupping his cheeks with his hands, deepening the kiss even more, leaving Seonho with stars dancing in front of his eyes and desperation for more. He knotted his fists in the other boy's shirt, pulling his body harder against his own.

When Guanlin eventually pulled away, Seonho's mind was still clouded by his scent and the feeling of his lips on his own.  
Looking at the other who was slowly retreating, a triumphant grin on his face, confusion took over the younger boy's thoughts.  
It was the exact moment that the light on his laser tagging suit went out, signalling "You have been shot!" when realisation hit him and his eyes opened comically in disbelief, his boyfriend's laughter ringing in his ears as the other ran away.

"LAI GUANLIN YOU TRAITOR"

_ _ _ _ _

 

"C'mon babe, it's the point of the game!", Guanlin tried to reason, jogging after a fuming Seonho.  
Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say to his boyfriend judging from the way the other stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to him dangerously slowly.

"The point of the game?", he imitated Guanlin and stepped closer to the taller boy, jabbing his finger in the other's chest accusingly, "You betrayed me and used my love for your kisses against me. Is that the point of the game? I DON'T THINK SO"

Suddenly a smug grin appeared on the older's face and he retorted "You love my kisses?" relishing in the way Seonho first blushed a bright pink and then started yelling at him still clearly feeling flustered, his voice breaking in the middle of the sentence.

"DON'T JUST PICK THE THINGS YOU LIKE FROM WHAT I JUST SAID, YOU CHEATED"

By now the smug and confident expression on Guanlin's face were impossible to erase as he asked in mock empathy, "Want me to kiss it better?" batting his lashes at his enraged boyfriend.

"...."

"So, that's a yes?"

"....yes"

The Taiwanese boy burst out laughing and even though he was still slightly offended, Seonho eventually had to chime in and scratched his neck sheepishly.  
"You did cheat though." he stated, a pout on his lips.

"Let's say, hypothetically speaking of course, that I did...", Guanlin started, ignoring the way Seonho raised his eyebrow at him, "You didn't mind, did you?"  
As Seonho started spluttering in embarrassment, the older leaned in and quickly pecked the younger on the cheek affectionately.

"You're so cute, stop it.", he murmured and looked away, for once being the one with blushed cheeks.

"When you smile like this", Seonho paused thoughtfully, "I almost forget that you are a cheater and the biggest, most smug flirt in all of Asia.", opening the door to leave the building he added "Only almost though" and breaking into a fit of giggles he started running from Guanlin's wrath.

And even if he pretended to be annoyed, he had to admit that he had quite liked the way Guanlin had distracted him and that objectively speaking...he would have probably lost anyway.

So: Life was good, even if he did lose at laser tag sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny thing has been sitting on my dash for literal months now and because i'm currently working on other stuff (e.g life) but I still love the cube chicks with the entirety of my heart, I decided to finally read through it again, add some stuff and post it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and any comments or kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> I am by no means an English native, so if you spot any mistakes I may have made, feel free to tell me!
> 
> Thank you again and I hope you have a great day/night wherever you are and some good cookies ^^


End file.
